<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Tease Too Far by khorybannefin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076668">One Tease Too Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin'>khorybannefin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Dean figured out prayer was like angelic telepathy he set about trying to drive Cas nuts. Then things escalated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Tease Too Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Tease Too Far<br/>Pairing: Dean and Castiel</p><p>Author: khorybannefin</p><p>Warnings: oral sex</p><p>Summary: Castiel is usually very calm and projects a demeanor of mild tempered innocence. This was before Dean established that prayers addressed to a specific angels name was like a private telepathic text message that they couldn’t block, no matter what, and no other angel would be the wiser.</p><p> </p><p>It started innocently enough. Dean would pray annoying jokes to Cas. Cas would show up eventually looking like he’d have a migraine if that were possible and ask Dean politely, but with an edge in his voice, to please stop distracting him when he was conducting heavens business.</p><p>“Sure Cas,” Dean would shrug, smiling. “Just breaking up the boredom.”</p><p>A few days later it would be dirty limericks. Dean even paused to explain, in graphic detail, some of the more obscure references just so Cas would understand how funny the limerick was. Cas came back after three days of that looking noticeably angry.</p><p>“Dean this has gotten out of hand. I am attempting to deal with issues of cosmic importance and all I can hear echoing in my brain is your voice and filthy rhymes! Worse you assume I am utterly ignorant of all of the terms, as though I have not been watching your planet since before you developed spoken language! I demand that you cease this childish behavior immediately. You’re like a small boy on a playground, tugging my pigtails to get my attention. Well you have it, and while I might have liked you before, the constant yanking on my hair is painful and annoying. Find a better way to get attention little boy.”</p><p>Dean had been smiling when that tirade started. Gradually his face went through an anger stage, but as Castiel continued Dean’s eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped open. He’d never heard Cas talk like this before, never heard him vent such anger and frustration openly. When the analogy started though is when Dean lost control of his facial expression and gave in to shock.</p><p>Little boy? Pigtails? Based on the analogy Cas seemed to think of them as childhood crushes who didn’t know how to express that they liked each other.</p><p>Dean thought about it for a few days. The realization that came first was that Cas liked him. Not partner. Not fellow hunter. Not cosmic responsibility. He liked him like a crush. That was enough to make your brain explode right there. An angel had a crush on him.</p><p>He thought about it another couple of days. He thought about the teasing prayers. He thought about the moments shared between them and some of the things said that he realized now had that thread of double entendre to them. He realized if Cas had picked up on any of those dangling lines and called him on it he’d have totally gone right along with it, but he couldn’t be the first to instigate it. Why not?</p><p>Oh come on, why?</p><p>Well firstly, Dean wasn’t into guys. He was just into Cas, which he supposed made sense in the context of his completely messed up life. Second he had experience coming on to women. He’d never tried to get another dude in the sack, and Cas wasn’t exactly your typical dude in the first place. Dean was more than a little out of his depth. Plus the fact that figuring out Cas was into him was actually less bizarre than finally admitting to himself that he was way into Cas.</p><p>Dean sat in his room, head in his hands, for hours trying to noodle out what the hell was actually going on and what he was going to do about it. He came to grips with his feelings. OK. So he at the very least wanted to be closer to Cas. Wasn’t sure about relationships or anything, but sex was on the table. Sex. OK. So let’s think about Cas and sex in the same room.</p><p>Dean immediately started thinking of all the little things about Castiel he always noticed. The deep blue of his eyes framed by dark lashes that could catch and hold his attention from across a room. Dean thought of those eyes going soft, fluttering closed right before a kiss. The way his mouth moved when he spoke and the curve of his lips when he gave the occasional lopsided smile. In his mind Dean brushed his own lips across their warm softness, feeling that little gasp of breath. The graceful movement of his hands as long, delicate fingers wrapped around a coffee mug became soft hands sliding up his chest and into his hair, holding him close for more kisses.</p><p>Dean shook himself loose from that fantasy to find himself flushed, breathing hard, and with a simply epic erection in the front of his shorts. He hasn’t even imagined anything more complicated than kissing but apparently his whole body was very on board with the idea of at least making out with Cas. Dean reached down and stroked himself through his shorts, not surprised that there was already a wet spot there. He groaned softly at the desperate hardness in his hand. Damn. He was going to have to fix this. Then he heard Cas and his taunting last words.</p><p>*“Find a better way to get attention little boy.”*</p><p>A wicked grin split Dean’s face. Oooh if Cas wanted Dean to get his attention with something better than limericks then he would happily oblige. If fantasies of kissing gave him a boner like this then he’s pretty sure he can do better with a bi. Dean stripped out of the few clothes he had on, lay back on his bed, and started lazily stroking himself while praying his fantasies very loudly right into Cas’ celestial ear.</p><p>Dean closed his eyes and his mind went right back to those kisses, only they’d grown heated now with tongues and teeth hungry for each other. He could feel Cas’ hands stroking over his chest and down his sides as he lay beneath the angel. His own hands explored the muscle of Castiel’s back and the curve of his ass. He grabbed the globes of Castiel’s backside and pulled him down, and he could imagine the dark haired angel moaning into a kiss. The very thought caused him to still his hand, bringing him much too close.</p><p>He could hear himself panting in his room. He hasn’t heard the telltale flutter of wings and when Castiel said his name he nearly jumped out of his skin. Deans eyes flew open and came to rest on the figure at the end of the bed who was staring at him, shaking, eyes lust blown, and looking utterly wrecked.</p><p>“Hi Cas,” Dean smiled, almost worried at the intensity of the angels gaze.</p><p>“Hi? You send that to me and you say hi?” Cas frowned, his face growing angry. His movements were stiff as he started yanking layers of clothes off.</p><p>“Even an angel has his limits Dean Winchester and you have surpassed mine. Your "prayer” has incited me to a stunning level of carnal violence towards you. Something to which i feel you are not opposed.“</p><p>Cas stood now gloriously nude and as painfully aroused as Dean was. The term "carnal violence” hit low in Dean’s stomach and his cock bounced against his stomach. Castiel noticed and his eyes darkened. He met Dean’s gaze and held it as he slowly crawled up Dean’s body, straddling his hips as he had been in the vision.</p><p>“Is this what you want of me Dean?” He growled, that familiar graveled voice suddenly pure sex in Dean’s ears.</p><p>“Oh hell yes.”</p><p>Dean gripped both sides of Cas’ face and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Either Cas had experience or he’d paid attention to the fantasy because he met Dean with fervor and skill, his lips slanting across the hunters mouth and his tongue sliding expertly along the others. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth. The fantasy didn’t compare. No kiss in Dean’s life had ever been this hot.</p><p>Hands explored and electricity sparked across Dean’s skin. Cas sucked and bit a place on his throat that had Dean writhing under him. This caused both of their painfully aroused cocks to grind together between them and both of them groaned at the sensation. Dean experimentally curved his hips, sliding himself, slick with precum, along Cas. Cas moaned and thrust too.</p><p>“Yes Dean,” he said firmly. “Keep doing that.”</p><p>“Feel good?” Dean asked, thrusting again, his own soft moan slipping from him. “You like that? Like feeling my cock?”</p><p>“Yes!” Cas growled firmly, right before his mouth found Dean’s nipple. His lips, teeth, and tongue were merciless and Dean was struggling and bucking, clinging to Cas and hips thrusting desperately as the angel pulled him apart. Trading sides didn’t make it any better. Dean was gasping, keening Castiel’s name.</p><p>“Jesus fuck Cas, please! You’re killing me!”</p><p>“Good,” the angel replied. “You’ve been doing it to me for years. To use a human expression, "payback’s a bitch”.“</p><p>"Years?” Dean was honestly confused. “What do you mean years?”</p><p>“You’re reasonably intelligent Dean. I’m sure you will figure it out.”</p><p>This brief conversation had served to distract Dean from the fact that Cas was moving down. However, Cas licking a line straight up the bottom of his dick focused his attention right up.</p><p>“Oooh fuck…”</p><p>Cas’ mouth was sinful. He licked firmly up the underside a few times, feeling Dean get harder every time. He circled the head with his tongue and Dean’s head went back, his hands grasping at the bed covers beneath him. When his mouth covered him and sucked him down Dean couldn’t help himself. He started moaning and cursing, trying to hold still while Cas did amazing and torturous things to him with his beautiful mouth. His hands were in Cas’ hair but he was managing not to thrust up until Cas reminded him that angels didn’t need to breathe. Cas took all of him down to the base, swallowing around him and Dean’s hips came off the bed with a howl.</p><p>“Cas! Holy fuck Cas I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop!”</p><p>Cas didn’t even pause to respond. He deep throated Dean until the blond hunter practically threw himself bodily off his own bed, his fingers fisted in Castiel’s hair and all but screaming the angels name amidst a string of profanity. Cas swallowed every hot jet that poured out of Dean. He sucked his way off the spent man with a lascivious pop and met green eyes with smug blue.</p><p>“What the fuck Cas?” Dean was glassy eyed but still seemed somehow put out. “You really didn’t want to stop huh?”</p><p>“You seem to be under the mistaken impression that you are through for the night.” Cas pinned him with a look that left him slightly nervous.</p><p>“No Dean. You’ve gone much too far for that. I will tell you when I’ve had enough. Then we will stop.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>